


Girl Wednesday

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [41]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver's unilateral decisions and Isabel Rochev are really pissing Felicity off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos. 
> 
> This installment predates the start of their relationship. Oliver Queen is still an unreformed idiot.
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to, the list is below.  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 3\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 4\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 5\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 6\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 7\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 8\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 9\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 10\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 11\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 12\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 13\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 14\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 15\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 16\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 17\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 18\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 19\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 20\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 21\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 22\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 23\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 24\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 25\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 26\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 27\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 28\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 29\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 30\. Three (Part 13)  
> 31\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 32\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 33\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 34\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 35\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 36\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 37\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 38\. William (Part 29)  
> 39\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 40\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 41\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

In order to graduate with a BS and two Masters degrees in four years, Felicity had spent the majority of her time at school in the library and computer lab. It had helped that she looked much younger than her age and that she’d been considered jail bait for her first two years at MIT. She never used the expensive fake ID her mom gave her when she left for college.

She’d also been in a majority male major, where the fragile male ego of her classmates was often easily bruised by her superior academic performance. Felicity had sat in most of her classes, ignored by her peers. She had been used to loneliness. Felicity had spent the majority of her childhood alone in her apartment as her mom worked double shifts to just make the rent. She hadn’t had many friends in high school because she was three years younger than her classmates. She’d hoped college would be different, but she accepted that it wasn’t. She hadn’t gone to college to make friends. She’d gone to college to escape her mom’s fate. She’d received a full scholarship to one of the most prestigious universities in the world and she’d been determined to set herself apart. It hadn’t been until she met Cooper and Myron in the dorms during her third year that her college experience had become more typical.

Felicity had dreams for her future that hadn’t included becoming a cocktail waitress. She’d spent three years in the lab working on code that she believed would change the world. Before she’d met Cooper, she’d fantasized about starting her own technology firm or going out to Silicon Valley to make her mark at a start-up. After Cooper, well, after Cooper, she’d decided that her abilities and intellect were too dangerous and she’d hidden herself away in Queen Consolidated’s IT department. She’d remained a shadow of her former self, mindlessly making system updates and monitoring servers until one day a man entered her office with a laptop and began to challenge her to break out of the prison of her own making.

Not once in her entire life did she ever think that she would end up as someone’s secretary. There was nothing wrong with being a secretary, but she hadn’t spent four years at MIT only to end up managing Oliver’s appointments and making him dinner reservations. She might have been given the fancier title of, Executive Assistant, but even when you slapped lipstick on a pig it was still a pig. Working in IT might not have taken advantage of her full intellectual potential, but at least in IT no one expected her to fetch coffee. Sure, some of the guys in IT were sexist and questioned her abilities just because she didn’t have a Y chromosome, but at least no one thought she’d gotten her job on her knees.

It seemed that all of QC was abuzz with her sudden elevation to the executive floor and most assumed she was screwing Oliver. She’d heard the whispering and speculation about what sexual skills a wallflower like her must have in order to turn the head of the handsome billionaire away from his usual super models. She’d also heard through the gossip mill that there was a betting pool going on with participants picking the date that Oliver would come to his senses and finally show her the door in favor of an underwear model. It was infuriating and she had half a mind to tank the credit score of eighty percent of her co-workers.

Oliver remained annoyingly oblivious or was turning a blind eye to the scandal that swirled around her new job. She was leaning towards a blind eye since he didn’t even blink when Isabel had made a comment about her talents behind a desk. Oliver had certainly heard enough innuendos gallop out of Felicity’s mouth to recognize one as it left Isabel’s pinched lips. Felicity didn’t know if she was more annoyed by Isabel failing to recognize her as a legitimate threat to her plans, or, that Isabel thought that Oliver frequently bent her over his desk to have his way with her. Even if they were having sex, which they most definitely were not, his office walls were made of glass. She had no desire to have sex in the equivalent of a fish bowl that was completely visible from the moment anyone stepped off the elevators. Suffice it say, there was no way that she’d have sex in Oliver’s office – ever.

Felicity glanced up from her computer and watched Isabel berate Oliver. He looked tired and overwhelmed and she would’ve felt sorry for him, except she was fracking furious with him. She’d been his assistant for three weeks and her comments in the office were almost entirely limited to – Your next appointment is here, Mr. Queen – Yes, Mr. Queen – No, Mr. Queen – Right away, Mr. Queen – Sign this, Mr. Queen.

When they were in the foundry, she treated Oliver as she’d always had because she loved her work in the basement and she was almost as good as Oliver at compartmentalizing her life. She was able to test her abilities on the team and Oliver acknowledged and respected her intelligence and valued her input. They were still looking for their new mission, since they were no longer using the notebook to find their targets. There was so much that needed to be done in the Glades that they didn’t know where to start. Oliver had listened to his teammates suggestions and had decided to start with Felicity’s recommendation to start going after the proliferation of guns that had taken over the streets since the siege.

Isabel’s heels sounded like gunfire as she traversed the marble floor of Oliver’s office. She huffed as she opened the door and shot Felicity a filthy look, “Make sure arrangements are being made for the 28th. Investors and the board will be arriving at the Queen mansion at seven and they are expecting to be wooed,” she snapped. Isabel eyed Felicity up and down and began to walk away. She paused just outside of Felicity’s office doors and said, “The event is black-tie, please wear something appropriate. Remember, you’re just the hired help.”

Felicity wasn’t given an opportunity to respond before Isabel stormed down the hall towards her own suite of offices. She waited for the angry brunette to turn the corner to her office before she stood up. Felicity was seeing red as she grabbed the files for Oliver’s next meeting. Oliver’s shoulders tensed as she stormed into his office without knocking. He watched her warily as she approached and he swallowed nervously.

The folders were placed in front of him with a satisfying, thwap. “For your next meeting, Mr. Queen,” she said with bite.

“Felicity,” he sighed as she walked away, “how long are you going to be angry with me?”

She turned around and glared at him, “I don’t know. How long are you going to be an ass?”

He stood up and moved towards her, “Tell me what I need to do to make things better.”

Felicity huffed in disbelief and walked away, “I shouldn’t have to tell you, Oliver.”

 

Felicity sat with her heels on Tommy’s sofa as she painted her toes purple. They were watching, It Happened One Night, and Tommy was teasing her about the similarities between them and the fictional characters on screen.

Clark Gable and Claudette Colbert were laying on separate beds in a rented cabin. A rope was strung across the room with a blanket slung over it to protect the modesty of the young woman. “For starters,” Felicity said as she momentarily stopped painting her toes, “an obvious difference is that you would find a cabin with one bed that sleeps two.”

Tommy smirked, “You forget, in this scenario, I’m the innocent socialite and you’re the worldly, jaded scoundrel.”

Felicity snorted at the idea of Tommy Merlyn describing himself as virginal. She resumed painting her toes, “You’re the most ridiculous person I know, which is saying something since my boss runs around in green leather shooting arrows at people.

Tommy moved from the sofa to sit on the floor at her feet. He rested an elbow on the sofa cushion and looked up at her, “Speaking of ridiculous. You’ve got to let him off the hook. It’s been a month. He knows he screwed up.”

“Since when are you defending him?” she asked placing her nail polish on the coffee table. “If he’s sorry, why isn’t he the one talking to me?”

Tommy gently clasped her arm, “Can you honestly say you’d listen to him?”

“He’s being an ass – even you said so,” Felicity said defensively. Tommy and Felicity had spent the last five months having daily interactions and he'd become a close friend very quickly. She was annoyed that it appeared that Tommy’s allegiance had shifted, but she should’ve expected that the bro-code and the guys’ lifelong friendship to surpass her own connection to Tommy.

“He was an ass,” Tommy agreed, “but he needs you. Oliver’s struggling and you have him completely off balance. Between the trial, QC and the Glades, he’s barely holding on. He needs you to be on his side.”

“I’ve always been on his side,” she said as her eyes filled with tears, “but for once, I wish he was on my side.”

Tommy threaded his fingers through hers, “You’re right. I’ll talk to him.”

She squeezed his hand before releasing it and reached for her polish, “Don’t you dare. He needs to figure this out on his own. He’s so frustrating.”

Tommy smiled sympathetically, “Trust me, that I know.”

At Tommy’s pleading look she groaned, “Fine, I’ll go easier on him, but he’s not off the hook.”

“Fair enough.” Tommy turned his attention back to the movie, “Hey, Felicity,” he waited for her to hum her acknowledgment, “lay off the, Mr. Queen, stuff. He’s sitting in his dad’s office.”

Felicity’s hand jumped and she painted her skin instead of her nail. Well, frack. Now she felt like the ass.

 

If Felicity ever wondered what it would be like to be trapped in a metal box for sixteen hours with four people you know and have everyone sit in awkward silence, she could stop wondering. Their mission to Russia had been a success. Dig had rescued his ex-wife, Lyla Michaels, and no one died in the process. She should’ve been over the moon with happiness for their win, but instead, her flight home from Russia could very well be the dictionary definition of Hell.

Lyla and John had fallen into a deep sleep the moment they sat in their seats. Isabel sat imperiously at the front of the plane in a seat facing the back of the plane. Isabel stared at Oliver and Felicity who were seated facing her the entire flight.  Felicity tried to keep her eyes averted, but every so often her eyes would catch Isabel’s and a smug, self-satisfied smile would spread across her face that made Felicity want to claw the business woman’s eyes out. Oliver sat unmoving the entire flight. Or at least, Felicity thought so because every time she woke from a restless nap, he was in the same position. His muscles remained tightly wound as if he were expecting a fight.

Felicity mumbled, “Thank god,” as soon as the corporate jet landed in Starling.

Isabel exited the plane first and strode to her car and driver with a bounce to her step. Her shiny mane of hair swinging seductively.  She coyly looked over her shoulder and winked at Oliver, “See you tomorrow.”

Oliver tossed his car keys to Diggle, “Go home and get some rest. I don’t want to see you until Monday.”

Dig shook Oliver’s, “Thanks, man. You had my back.”

Oliver grinned, “Now you know what it feels like.”

Felicity waved to Dig before heading towards the private terminal so she could call a cab. She wanted to take a shower, eat some mac and cheese and then crawl into bed and sleep for the next three days. Oliver could handle a Friday in the office without her.

“Hey,” Oliver said as he jogged up beside her and gently took hold of her arm, “where are you going? I had one of our other drivers come get us.” Oliver pointed towards an approaching limo.

She pulled away from him, “Don’t worry about it. I’m going to catch a cab.”

“Felicity, please let me take you home,” he said softly. “We need to talk.”

“I don’t want to talk,” she hissed.

“I need to explain,” he said as his fingers rubbed together.

She shook her head sadly, “No, you don’t. You can have sex with whomever you want, even if Isabel makes absolutely no sense.”

Oliver leaned in closer to Felicity, “I didn’t have sex with her.”

“Ha,” she said as she spun around and headed back towards the terminal. “I might wear glasses, but I’m not blind. I know what I saw.”

He moved around her to block her path, “No, you saw what she wanted you to see.”

“You were both half dressed,” she said angrily. She hung her head and counted to three silently under her breath. The last thing she wanted to sound like was a wronged girlfriend. Her relationship with Oliver was strictly platonic and she had no right to be upset with him having sex, even if it was Isabel. When he’d opened his hotel room door all rumpled with his shirt unbuttoned, it was like a revelation. Oliver Queen wasn’t interested in women like Felicity Smoak and he never would be. She needed to move on from her crush that was so much more than a crush. Oliver’s recent master class in being an ass was helping her move on. Maybe for that, she should be grateful.

“I was changing to get ready to meet Dig when she knocked on my door. She asked to come in so she could discuss a conversation she’d had with the head of our Moscow office. We’d just sat down on the sofa when you knocked on the door. I swear, she unzipped her dress when I got up to open the door.” He clasped her shoulders, “Please, believe me. I would never sleep with her, especially with the way she treats you.”

“What?” Felicity asked as she blinked at him. “She’s awful to me, all of the time, but you never say anything. You never tell her to stop.”

Oliver ran his hands over his face, “Felicity, I thought that was the right thing to do. I thought that if I didn’t react to what she was saying about you, she’d stop because she wasn’t getting a rise out of me. She only picks on you because she’s trying to provoke me. If I defend you she will think it’s confirmation that I’m having sex with you.”

“You know about the rumors and you still don’t say anything,” she pushed past him. “We’re supposed to be friends. I deserve better than that. Especially from you.”

“Felicity,” he called after her.

“I’m taking tomorrow and the weekend off,” she said straightening her shoulders and lengthening her stride. “I’ll see you on Monday.” Every step she took away from him, the stronger she felt. Oliver Queen was an ass. He didn’t deserve her if he couldn’t see that he’d failed her.

 

Felicity arrived at work on Monday surprised to find Oliver in the office before her. He was anxiously pacing in front of her desk. At the sound of her heels he stood still and smiled nervously. She stepped around him and dropped her bag onto her desk, “What’s wrong? Is there an unscheduled board meeting?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” he said rubbing his fingers together, “I just have something to take care of and I want you to be there when I do.”

Before she could respond, the elevators opened and Isabel got off. She smiled seductively at Oliver and maliciously at Felicity. “You wanted to see me,” she said to Oliver as she moved towards his office. When he didn’t follow, she gestured to the door, “Shall we? You’re the one who invited me to this meeting. Maybe you should send your little secretary away.”

Oliver gestured to the space in front of Felicity’s desk. “Isabel, I can’t make you apologize, but I can tell you that I will not tolerate you speaking about Felicity without absolute respect. She is doing me a favor by being my assistant. She is the smartest person I have ever known and I rely on her judgment and instincts. You’re right to believe that she is more than an employee to me. She is my friend and I’d be lost without her.”

“Please,” Isabel rolled her eyes, “what are her qualifications other than an abundance of short skirts?”

Oliver stepped into Isabel’s space with a furrowed brow and growled menacingly in his Arrow voice, “Say something like that again and I will report you to the board for harassment. If you can’t be civil to Felicity, then I suggest you stay out of both of our ways.”

Isabel narrowed her eyes at Oliver before turning to storm away. She hadn’t made it three steps before he said, “If I hear any more rumors or speculation about my relationship with Felicity, I will hold you personally accountable. You underestimate me, Isabel. I suggest you don’t test me on this.”

Isabel said nothing as she turned to return to her office.

Oliver and Felicity stood side by side and held their breath as they waited for the sound of Isabel’s stiletto heels to vanish.

Oliver closed the doors to Felicity’s office and then led her to the relative privacy of the conference room, “I’m sorry, Felicity. I should’ve said all of that a long time ago. I was selfish when I made you my Executive Assistant. I was only thinking about what I needed and not thinking about what was best for you, my friend. I should’ve discussed it with you first and given you an opportunity to say, no. You’re my partner, not my employee. Oliver Queen and the Arrow can’t do any of this without you. Tell me what job you want here at QC and I will make it happen. We’ll find another cover for you. Please, Felicity. Forgive me. I can’t lose you – you’re too important to me.”

Felicity studied Oliver’s features the whole time he spoke. He wasn’t saying these things to appease her, he was saying them because he believed it. She gave him a small smile, “Thank you.”

Oliver smiled tentatively, “So, back to IT? Or do you want to try Applied Sciences or R&D?”

Felicity smoothed the front of Oliver’s suit jacket and then straightened his tie, “Until we get Isabel out of here for good, I’ll stay right where I am.” She bumped her shoulder into him as she walked by him, “You need me.”

“I do.” He followed her out of the conference room with a beaming grin, “Thank you.”

She held up her hand in acknowledgment as she headed towards her own desk, “You better check your calendar, Oliver Queen has a busy day today.”

“When this is all over, I’m going to name you CEO,” he said seriously. “We both know that you’ll be a lot better at it.”

Surprised, she turned to look at him and saw the sincerity written across his face. She cocked her head and made him squirm a little under her gaze, “Wow, you’ll really do anything to get out of doing paperwork.”

Oliver was laughing softly as she returned to her desk and booted up her system. Felicity noticed a cup of hot coffee from the little coffee shop around the corner. The name Girl Wednesday was scrawled across the cup in Oliver’s handwriting. There was also a drawing of a small heart with an arrow through it that made her own heart race a little. She could feel his eyes watching her and she stole a quick glance. Felicity felt her cheeks flush when he smiled at getting caught looking. She smiled in return and they sat with their eyes locked, sharing a heated gaze. All of her resolve to harden her heart against her feelings for the man vanished in an instant. One of these days she was either going to kiss him or strangle him and she was still unsure which way she was leaning towards. She jumped when her phone rang and the moment was broken. Oliver winked at her and shifted his gaze back to his monitor. Felicity took a deep breath and reached for the phone. Being an Executive Assistant sucked. Being Oliver Queen’s Girl Wednesday, maybe it wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> Stephen's workout videos are making me happier than they should. ;-)
> 
> Any ideas or prompts for what you'd like to read in this universe are always welcome. You have been sharing some great ideas - please keep them coming.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com/


End file.
